Vampire Ang Daddy Ko
| opentheme = "Vampire Ang Daddy Ko" Sung by Vic Sotto | country = Philippines | network = | company = | first_aired = | last_aired = present | num_episodes = 133 (as of October 4, 2015) }} Vampire Ang Daddy Ko (lit. My Daddy is a Vampire) is a Philippine comedy sitcom starring Vic Sotto and his son, Oyo Boy Sotto. It also stars Ryzza Mae Dizon, Jimmy Santos, Bea Binene, Derrick Monasterio, Glaiza de Castro, Anjo Yllana and Pilita Corrales. The show premiered on March 9, 2013 that airs every Sunday after 24 Oras Weekend and before Ismol Family on GMA Network and on March 16, 2013 on GMA Pinoy TV, one week after its original premiere. The show also serves as Ryzza Mae Dizon's major sitcom debut, after starring in Tweets For My Sweet in 2012. The show also the comeback sitcom of Vic Sotto after his last sitcom on GMA was Fulhaus in 2009. The cast for the show started to shoot the show's pilot episode on February 5, 2013. In reports released from the press conference of the show on January 2013, the show resembles some of the Twilight scenes. Cast Main cast * Victor Ventura - the series' male lead protagonist, portrayed by Vic Sotto. He's the son of Vlad & Sonya. When he was a kid, he sulked at his father because he believed that his father was still sucking people's blood until he grew up. During his high school life, he fell in love with a Korean woman named Jin, who later leaves to continue her studies. His presently works as a security guard. He has magical powers like his father and other vampires like reading someone's minds, telekinesis, and can even jump in long distances. * Vladimir "Vlad" Ventura - the series' male lead protagonist; portrayed by Oyo Boy Sotto. He's the father of Victor & the husband of Sonya. He first fell in love with Yehey, a vampire like him but he chose to marry Sonya, a normal human. He's the richest person of his family and friends. * Vavavoom/Vava - the series' female lead antagonist, portrayed by Glaiza de Castro. She fell in love with Vlad but Vlad doesn't like her, so she tries to use Victor to make his family & his girlfriend more miserable. * Sonya Ventura - the series' female lead protagonist, portrayed by Pilita Corrales & Jackie Lou Blanco as the younger version. She's the mother of Victor & the wife of Vlad. She met Vlad at her gazebo & she fell in love with Vlad. She loves shopping together with Stef. Through "Glamourous Magic", Sonya can transfer to her younger form but one of her family or closest friends would have to suffer too. Supporting cast * Omma Chamba - played by Jacque "Jinky" Oda; the mother of Jin. She owns a restaurant & parlor named "I ♥ JIN". She falls in love with Vlad because of his handsomeness. She doesn't like Victor for her daughter, Jin. On Season 2, Omma helps manage Stef's restaurant, "Selfie". * Maria "Big" Saturay - played by Ryzza Mae Dizon; A loving, funny & caring daughter of Small. She's very close with Victor & Jin. She loves to discover something new every time. Her nickname is Big, but her real name is Maria. * Small Saturay - played by Jimmy Santos; A strong & protective father of Big; He's a very tall Vampire Hunter. In the first episodes, he seems to not trust vampires, but later in the series, he trusts them. He loves money too for his daughter's future. * Diva - played by Allan K.; A bad vampire who badly wants to became a good vampire. He used to steal voices by sniffing through his big nose. * Bebe Chubibo - played by Bea Binene; She's the younger sister of Bibo. She became a vampire when Vava bit her on her neck for her blood. However, she's a "Good Vampire". She's the girlfriend of Derry Tiwarik, her handsome neighbor. When Bebe gets jealous when Derry is with Girlie, she flirts with Dimitri, to make Derry jealous too. * Bibo Chubibo - played by Anjo Yllana; He's the caring & loving older brother of Bebe; He's a "Good Vampire". Bibo left (for a few episodes) coming back once he could stop the urge to suck blood. Bibo said that he was chased by a vampire hunter & he disguised himself as a beautiful woman so they couldn't find out his identity. * Derrick "Derry" Tiwarik - played by Derrick Monasterio; A tall, handsome call center agent & and the boyfriend of Bebe. He often tags along with his girlfriend and they sometimes fight with each other especially when Bebe is jealous. * Stefano Bulaga/Stefani "Stef" Ventura - played by Sef Cadayona; He's loves directing movies, makeovers & shopping. Before he became "a girl", he was chased by Vava's servants & was unconscious when he fell on Vlad who saw him with blood over his body. When he woke up, he was told that he's a girl and then Sonya & Vlad had no choice but to adopt "her" & named her Stefani/Stef. In Season 2, he now owns a restaurant named "Selfie". * Maria Chamba - played by Sam Pinto; The niece of Omma and the cousin of Jin. A very tough and brave lady, she is a love interest of Victor, who she usually fights with. * Elvyra - played by Jaclyn Jose & Pauleen Luna; as her younger version; A powerful and evil vampire, she's obsessed with Vlad and she will do everything just to make their lives miserable. She's always carrying a black cat, resembling to a bad luck cat and she hates Small. On the first season, Jaclyn Jose played the role of Doña Charito Vda. de Carbonel, a cross-over character from Mundo Mo'y Akin, she plays as an omniscient imagination of Victor, which makes him annoyed and crazy. * Girlie - played by Barbie Forteza; A neighbor and friend to Bebe and Derry, who first pretends to be a boy. She is actually the daughter of the annoying businessman, Jojo. In the first season, she pretends to be a boy, so she could apply for masculine jobs. She once worked as a secretary of Small's "Vampire Slaying Agency". Notable characters Vampire Ang Daddy Ko features a number of notable guest characters every episodes. Below, in order of appearance, are the recurring characters who have appeared in at least 2 - 5 episodes in the show. See also *List of programs broadcast by GMA Network